Sensitive, efficient, and rapid detection of biomarkers is important in patient evaluation and treatment. For example, invasive fungal infection is a major cause of increased mortality in cancer patients or other immunocompromised subjects. 70%-87% of such infections are caused by Candida species, especially Candida albicans (C. albicans) (50%-67%). C. albicans can cause bloodstream infection (candidaemia) and/or organ infection (disseminated candidiasis) in immunocompromised individuals such as cancer patients. Both candidaemia and disseminated candidiasis lead to high mortality rates of cancer patients. To reduce such high mortality, it is important to diagnose C. albicans infection and initiate antifungal therapy early. However, the blood culture method, the current “gold standard” in the clinical diagnosis of C. albicans infection, takes about 5 days to get reliable results, resulting in the delay of antifungal therapies and increased chance of death. On the other hand, other techniques, e.g. enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) for the detection of specific proteins related to C. albicans infection, cannot efficiently detect the low levels of marker proteins, such as anti-secreted aspartyl proteinase 2 IgG (anti-Sap2-IgG) which are generated at the early stage of C. albicans infection. Therefore, a new strategy with high time-efficiency and sensitivity is needed for the early detection of anti-Sap2-IgG and other such biomarkers. Novel compositions and methods for achieving such results are disclosed hereinbelow.